


You're a Girl!

by Timewatcher9000



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bullying, F/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewatcher9000/pseuds/Timewatcher9000
Summary: Guilt clung onto the pit of your stomach and put a weight so heavy on you, that the ground called. You never meant to take it this far or get this involved. You shouldn’t have fallen. Now every day your heart aches with the shattering truth that he will never love you back. Because you’re a girl.





	You're a Girl!

**Author's Note:**

> This piece is unedited, however I may eventually go back and correct any mistakes that I, or anyone else, finds. Also I'm aware that the formatting of this is a bit weird, I'll find a way to fix that later on.

You knew that you should’ve back off, after all he was Kurt Hummel, the first openly gay kid at McKinley and he even had a boyfriend. However, the way he made you feel, the rush you felt whenever he looked at you, and the way he treated you with such kindness made your heart soar. It was impossible to not fall for him. He was handsome, funny, sassy, enjoyed all of the things you enjoyed, and he was really the only one who treated you like an equal. Unlike the rest of the New Directions, and all of McKinley really, Kurt never pushed you around, dragged you with sharp words, or made any moves to hurt you in some way. Rachel, being the spoiled princess that she is, always goes out of her way to outshine you and tries to keep you in the background. Finn never really cared for anyone in New Directions, especially considering the fact that he’s so caught up in trying to appear cool to his football mates, so it was expected that he slushied you on a daily. Sam….Sam never really did anything to you but he would watch silently as all these things happened to you, as did practically everyone else who wasn’t actively bullying you. Going to Glee Club turned from a fun, after-school activity to a living hell as the tormenting or silence from everyone only got worse and worse.  
Kurt made that hell a little bit more bearable. He’d stand up for you if he was able to and he’d attack anyone who made you feel like shit. Kurt was the only one who bothered to try to be your friend, so of course you hung out with him whenever you could. However, that came with the cost of dealing with Blaine.  
Blaine is a nice guy, he truly is and you really can’t blame him for getting jealous and snappy with you. Because you knew what you were doing was wrong, especially since Kurt is openly gay and dating Blaine. But you couldn’t really stop yourself. You discreetly touched Kurt whenever you could; you’d grab a hold of his arm whenever you two walked together, you’d play with his hair whenever his head managed to find it’s way near your lap or hands, you’d hug him every second you got, you’d hold his hand when walking down the halls, and sometimes you’ll even kiss him on the cheek as a goodbye. Every time you showed up and every time you were around, Blaine would get hostile. His aggression wasn’t as noticeable as the other’s but it was still there. Whenever you made a move you could see his fake smile and how it melted into a bitter roll of the eyes whenever he thought you weren’t looking. You could hear it in his tone whenever he spoke to you, there was a sharp edge to it that couldn’t be described but it was certainly non-existent when he talked to everyone else. Blaine would go out of his way to try and isolate you from Kurt and he’ll try to turn you into a shadow whenever you spoke by talking over you or dismissing you. You weren’t exactly sure if anyone else noticed it, but if they did they never mentioned it. Because Blaine was smart, he never caught attitude with you when Kurt was around, he loves Kurt too much for that and Kurt would definitely not be hesitant to put Blaine in his place. So most of the year consisted of Blaine’s passive-aggression, bullying from practically everyone in the school, and your hopeless pinning of Kurt.  
At least until towards the middle of the school year, you had a plan. You still haven’t gotten Kurt’s number despite being so close to him, it simply never came up in conversation. So one day you decided that you were going to get his number. You weren’t sure why you were so nervous to ask Kurt for his number, after all you two were pretty great friends. Regardless, your heart was pounding. Despite planning out everything from what you were going to say to what you were going to text later that day, you still felt yourself falling apart internally. Lauren, ex-member of glee club and one of the few friends you had in school, seemed to sense this.  
“What’s wrong, (y/n)? Need me to go put some bitch in her place?” Lauren asked when she seen how nervous you were. The feeling of butterflies and the sudden need to throw up went away as you got flashbacks to that fight Santana and her had and when Lauren called Santana a bitch in glee club. You smiled at the memory and Lauren smirked at your reaction. You just shook your head at Lauren and got up once you saw Kurt. “Don’t worry about it, Lauren. I’m okay now.”  
When Kurt spotted you he automatically made room for you to sit down with him. Blaine was there too and his soft smiled turned into a fake one when you sit down right next to Kurt. You tried to ignore Blaine’s intense stare and payed attention to Kurt who was talking about his plans for New York, something that’s seemed to be on his mind constantly these days. You happily giggled along and chatted, your heart pumping again at a rapid pace. You couldn’t stop yourself from leaning against him in a more than friendly way, mainly because you didn’t even notice it. It wasn’t until the conversation came to a small pause that you managed to let out a “can I get your number?” Kurt didn’t seem to be too bothered by it, but Blaine was.

“Why can’t you just get it out your head that he doesn’t love you? Kurt is gay. You’re a girl. And he’s in love with me, a boy!”

Blaine voice was strong enough to bring the attention of a small crowd who bothered to listen and who could hear. Kurt looked up at Blaine in shock and disbelief, seemingly not able to comprehend that his usually kind boyfriend just lashed out. “Blaine, what are you….” Kurt didn’t have the right words to express himself and you could tell he was trying to process what exactly was going on. Blaine didn’t respond to Kurt, he just looked ready to continue his episode. Panic filled your body and your face heated up. People were starting to stare and people were starting to gossip until Puck came out and said, “Hey (y/n), why are you still trying with that fairy? You heard Blaine.”  
You couldn’t exactly hear what was being said, you were growing too overwhelmed and everything was starting to become a haze. But you could hear laughter; people where laughing. You rushed out of the cafeteria, not bothering not listen to anyone who was calling out to you. Tears started to pour from your eyes, creating a small stinging sensation as it ran across your cheeks. No matter who you passed or what you passed, you kept running. You ran so much that your legs started to burn by the time you stopped. Looking around, you found that you stopped at the football field.  
Time went on and you didn’t move. It was cold out there but you still didn’t move from your spot against the bleachers. It wasn’t about until the end of the day when You heard footsteps you whipped your head up to find Kurt coming towards you holding all your stuff. Seeing him brought the temptation to cry again and your face heated up again in embarrassment. Kurt didn’t say anything when he reached your body, instead he just gave a smile.  
“How’s it going, (y/n),” Kurt quietly asked, settling down next to you.

In those final moments Kurt was next to you. Your knees lightly bumped into each other, yet neither of you bothered to move. He looked at you, waiting for an answer with that dazzling smile that you, for so long, wished would only be reserved for you. In this moment, it was. Kurt leaned against you, your bodies were touching, and his gaze, along with that smile, was focused solely on you. And just for a moment, everything was nice.


End file.
